The Highest Debtor
by beatress
Summary: Natsu took a large amount of money as loan from Heartfilia Finance. Threatened by the President, Natsu agreed to a deal to date his daughter till she grows tired of him. He assumed her to be stuck-up rich brat and found the chances of falling for her low. However, his opinion of her changes as the time progresses. He finds her mysterious. What is she hiding? Will he ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

A new story! This idea had been blocking my mind for quite a few months so I thought I'd get it out of it. I'm working on my other stories and hope to update them all soon. In the mean time, you can enjoy this…

Disclaimer:- I do not own Fairytail. Mashima-sensei does. The plot is mine though… The poem too…

* * *

**The Highest Debtor**

**Summary:- Being the Heartfilia Finance's highest debtor landed Natsu with a deal to date the company's president's daughter with a few conditions applied. At first, he thought it would be easy because he couldn't fall in love with a rich brat who had to pay people to love her. His thoughts changed and now he finds himself falling for her. However, she is hiding something big that can ruin many lives. Unknown to him, this deal is a dangerous scheme and he finds himself falling deeper into it... No matter how hard he tries, he still remains the highest debtor till the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**The deal**

* * *

_Oh butterfly_

_How long you'll fly?_

_Why don't you rest your wings upon me?_

* * *

"I see you're here, _Dragneel_-kun" the man greeted. He turned around in his chair to take in the figure of the person whom he ordered to be presented before him: An 21-yr old, too young compared to his own age of forty. His pink hair seemed messier than usual. Four men dressed in black had to constraint him. It was evident from the slight scratches on the boy's hand that even his best men couldn't bring him in without a fight. A glint of amusement played in his own eyes, watching his prey. _He's perfect for the job_. He thought.

"It's Natsu, sir" He clenched his fist tighter. He tried to maintain his composure. When the men had attacked him, he couldn't understand. As they neared the building he was currently in, the board need not tell him that it was 'Heartfilia Finance'. Stupid board didn't know that he was a regular here- to borrow money that is. "It's still not the due date for instalment"

The man in the brown suit laughed, making the boy confused. He stood up from the chair and turned his back to him, glancing out the glass wall to view the entire city at his foot.

"Did you know Dragneel-kun as to how much you owe?"

Natsu was never good in maths. So, he feigned innocence in that matter. The other guy sighed, answering his question.

"7 million jewels and you're still so young? How are you planning to pay it off? Your part-time job barely pays off your interest" the man said.

Natsu glanced at the board on the table which read "Jude Heartfilia, President of Heartfilia Inc.". For reasons he didn't understand, he found the letters, texture and paint on the board more important and attention-worthy.

"Did it amount to that much?" he asked, hinting surprise.

The President gave a meek laugh.

"You don't know the even more wonderful thing. You happen to be the person who loaned such a large amount in this company. In other words, the highest debtor"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Don't is-that-so me! I want you to make the whole payment in a few days, preferably by the date of your next instalment." Jude shouted. "Or I'll be forced… to call a certain person up and demand the payment"

Jude turned around to face the boy. He narrowed his eyes at him who now could barely control his anger.

"I understand but how can I arrange for such a large amount in such a short notice- it's a week's time I have" Natsu voiced his thoughts, his tone balanced.

"You should've thought it out before you rented it. Besides, I think you have a source to give you the amount" Jude cocked an eyebrow.

"It is _my debt_. I'm the one who is going to do the payment" He pressed his fist on the table, making the table displace slightly.

"And this is my firm. I demand the payment back or I'll have to take the issue to your parents" Natsu cringed at the blonde man's words.

"Please, Mr. Heartfilia. You know my conditions. You can't do that to me," He begged. Oh, how he hated to do that.

"Your expenses are getting overboard, Natsu-kun. My partners are pressing me. There is little I could do for you. You have to pay up the loan amount" Jude said in a gentle voice.

Blood gushed to his face as he heard the reason. However, he knew better. There was nothing he could do. He had no power. He was just… alone in this fight. Alone….

"But Mr. Heartfilia, there must be something you can do. Even if it is something that can pay me up better and help me clear the debt, I'll do it. I'll do anything in my power limit" Natsu said, bowing his head.

Jude contemplated for a minute. He had something on his mind. It was precisely why he wanted his audience today. Now, he wasn't sure. His forty years of experience didn't help him. The idea was nowhere near rational. It would only spoil lives, if not two, then many. By placing the offer, he might be giving a huge risk. But he had to do it for someone very precious to him. Was it worth a shot? He'd know only if he'd try.

"In fact I have one but it won't be suitable for you. You better gather up money from your sources" Jude said in a haste. Natsu took a minute before he could understand what he said.

"Please tell me. I'd like to see if I can help you with it" he replied.

"No, Natsu-kun. I'd rather not put you for this. I might write off your debt. I might also give you money whenever you want for this job. I still don't want to" the President turned around. The setting was done. Now, he only had to wait till the prey falls for it.

"Please, Unc- I mean, Mr. Heartfilia. Tell me about it. I'll handle any problem you have. Just name it. That seems like a job I'll need" Natsu was desperate to get this job whatever it was, "I promise I'll do it with my whole heart"

"That's the problem, you see. I don't want your heart to be involved," Jude said, placing a hand on the chair for support.

"Not want my heart involved?"

"Yeah. You must be aware of my daughter. I know you've never seen her but she is everything to me. I've always gave her whatever she wanted… Always…" Natsu nodded at him. He saw the old man's grip tighten. He wondered if he needed some additional support; a mental support.

"Now, she wants someone she can love. I've not objected to it. Within my mansion, she can love anyone. However, according to her, the people inside are not sufficient. She wanted someone from the outside world. Someone who'd not complain no matter how much love she showered"

_So basically she wants a toy…_Natsu thought, trying to picture the President's daughter.

"If you would be my daughter's guy, then I'll write off your debt. I may even pay you more. However, I don't want you to fall in love with her. That is a condition I must impose. I can't take anyone for my daughter's bride-groom. Also, whenever she says 'it's over', the deal ends" Jude finished the terms of the deal.

"What?" Natsu was lost. He could see how much the President loved his daughter. He couldn't understand why he was picking up someone random for the task.

"I knew you wouldn't agree for this. This is a job you cannot do. Even though you promised… Natsu-kun, try to prepare the amount by the end of the next week. It will be better for you," The President said, sitting down in his chair.

Silence took over the room and danced in triumph. Natsu tried to form words but nothing would come to his mouth. He was horrified at the deal. He couldn't think straight. He didn't understand what to do. In short, he was lost. The girl seemed like a brat to him, the little kid who will always cry to get the things she wanted. He couldn't understand how she'd play with someone's feelings. He wondered if she was in the right mind.

"I'll do it" he said. He didn't know what gave him the courage that he could stand through till the end but he still did. He realised the girl had no value of human feelings and lives. He couldn't stand that. He might as well teach the brat a thing or two while he's at it. If he'd get her to say 'it's over' in two days, the deal will still be good for him. He'd not have to pay anything and he'd have fulfilled his promise too. "I don't back out from my promises Mr. Heartfilia"

"Are you sure?" the president asked again. He knew it wasn't the most thought out decision.

"Yes, I am. I'm giving you my word. I'll stay up for the deal till the end," Natsu said, grinning at the man who now turned to face him.

"Thank you… T-Thank you" He muttered. Natsu swore he saw his eyes lined with water but pushed it to the back of his mind. He was happy that his debt was going to be written off soon.

While in his thoughts, he missed the next few words- something he'd regret not hearing.

"And I'm sorry… I'm sorry for doing this to you"

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

Well, our heroine will enter in the next chapter.

Any input? Any questions? Guesses? How did you like it? Is it good? Worth continuing? Tell me via pm or a review. I'd love to hear from you guys about this.

This is just an experiment here. I've never written a story like this before. So, I'll need all the feedback possible.

Leave a review if you would. Please? Pretty please? A virtual ice-cream for everyone who does that! Haha!

beatress


	2. Chapter 2 Catch your girlfriend

**I'll reply to the reviews at the end. I think you may want to read this chapter before reading my replies. *wink* **

**Note: - There is a small change I'm making in the ages. Natsu is 21 years old. I'll change that soon after updating this chapter.**

* * *

**The Highest Debtor**

**Summary: Natsu took a large amount of money as loan from Heartfilia Finance. When the time of payment drew near, he found himself kidnapped by the President's men. Threatened by the President, Natsu agreed to a deal to date his daughter till she grows tired of him. He assumed her to be stuck-up rich brat and found the chances of falling for her low. However, his opinion of her changes as the time progresses. He finds her mysterious, hiding things so minute from everyone. What is she hiding? Will he ever find out? Will she ever find out what he is hiding?**

* * *

Chapter-2

Catch your girlfriend

* * *

_Is it not tiring_

_For you to fly for miles_

_Why don't to pause _

_And be by my side_

* * *

"So, he's coming?" Her lips stretched from one corner of her mouth to the other. "I love you, Papa. I'm waiting for the both of you. Come home soon, okay? Be safe"

A few of the maids wore a worried expression as they saw their mistress running down the stairs. It's not like they were not happy to see her happy. What if something happened to her? With such thoughts on their minds, they ran behind her, onto the soft floor of the ground. In case you were wondering why the ground is soft instead of begin hard, it was covered with rubber to prevent any hard impacts. Their master believed their little mistress was fragile. Hence the extra care.

"Ms. Supetto, Ms. Supetto!" A worried head maid came out of her room only to find the young mistress smiling. She grabbed her hands and spun her around, her laughter echoing the empty halls of the mansion. "He's coming Ms. Supetto! Papa's getting him!"

The head maid smiled weakly at her princess. Ever since the older mistress died of a rare disease, she had watched the girl grow into the fine young lady she was. In the past 17 years she had never seen her so happy. When she is now… she felt her eyes filling out.

"Now, Ms Supetto, don't cry. It's a happy occasion. I'm going to get a boyfriend,"

"These are tears of happiness, Lucy-sama. You're becoming a grown up woman," she replied, wiping off the tear before it could leave a trail on her face.

"Lucy-sama, Plue-sama isn't eating his food," one of the maids complained to her mistress.

"Not again? Tell Plue I'm coming upstairs. I wonder how he will live without –"

"_Lucy-sama_! A lady should not speak such words" Her nanny scolded.

"Sorry Ms. Supetto. I'll remember that next time. Now, where's my boy? Is he hiding upstairs? He's getting lazier day by day" She said, a frown now taking the place of the grin she had earlier. She started climbing the stairs when she remembered something.

"Virgo" a pink-haired maid stepped in front, nodding her head, "How is Lyra's father? Did he recover? Does she need any help?"

"The doctors said his condition is stable. He's still unconscious. But he's out of danger" the maid replied in a monotonous tone.

"I'm so glad. Ask Sabertooth to bill it in my name. She won't be able handle such a high bill. Besides, it was me who insisted he'd be treated at Saber" the heiress smiled at her. The maid nodded and stepped back.

They watched her form disappear into the upstairs, her blonde hair waving as she ran. Not a single moment did she lose her poise and elegance nor did the smile fade from her face. They hoped the person who was coming would be one who's keep the smile on her face forever.

~0~

"We're here, Natsu-kun. I want you to think again before you meet her. She's a very sensitive girl and I can't see her cry" Jude said, reminding him of the deal they had. He wanted to reassure himself that it really is happening. His daughter's wish coming true, even though in the end it would destroy a few lives.

"I've made up my mind, Mr. Heartfilia. I'm not backing down now," his companion replied, smiling at him.

"You have to keep her happy. If she ever cries, I'll not back out before suing you," Natsu smiled at the old man's concern.

He followed him inside watching the raised ground. It felt soft instead of its regular quality of being hard. Natsu noted the material it was composed of and why the ground was made of it. He thought only someone insane would do that.

"This is my-" Jude could never finish his words as he heard a shriek. The familiar voice that called out made his insides tremble and he could only watch as a blonde girl fell from the first floor.

~0~

"Ahhh!" Natsu turned his head up to witness someone fall. On instinct, he ran and caught the person in time. His eyes came in contact with a pale face, a slight make up hid the natural beauty she had. Her eyes were closed, making it difficult to see her eye colour. He was left staring at the beauty in his arms until Jude yelled in shock.

"Lucy!" He put the girl down on the soft floor. He watched her tidy her dress as she turned to face the president. He ran to the girl, checking for her safety. He pulled her into his arms, his eyes wide open with fear; so did the servants follow him and crowd around her. It took a lot of persuasion on the girl's part to convince them all that she was fine. When a small room was created enough for something white to fit in, he heard a bark and saw a white dog jump into her arms. It nuzzled its head into her. She rubbed the little boy's hair and smiled at him.

"_So she is the girl…_" He gazed at the smiling face she flashed.

"Ano… are you okay?" she asked. Natsu blinked before nodding his head in response.

The said girl sighed in relief.

"Lucy-sama, your hand might have hit the railing. I'll go call the doctor" an old lady, dressed in a maid outfit said. Her gray hair was neatly done in a bun with no stray hairs.

"Ms. Supetto, please call Saber's. I need a complete check up of hers done within an hour" The blonde haired man said. His expression wasn't playful.

"Stop it, you guys. I'm fine, really. You're embarrassing me in front of our guest." Lucy hinted a red, her eyes glancing back at the face of the pink-haired boy.

"Ah, I'm sorry" Jude cleared his throat. "Lucy this is-"

"I'll ask." She said, a playful glint in her eyes was visible, "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

She extended her hand for him to take. He looked at it, wondering if he was supposed to take it or what. He looked at her face. She was trying hard to keep the smile on it. Maybe, it was a fear of rejection. After all, it was a relationship of money. In any other words, he was being paid to date this girl. Everyone knew, such relations don't last much.

"Natsu. Just Natsu," he replied, accepting her hand. The smile on her face only grew larger to an extent that he thought he saw tears at the corners of her eyes. He wondered if it was that important for her to get a boyfriend. I mean, her father loved her so much. She was the heiress to one of the richest corporations in Fiore. She could have all she wanted. She was a _lucky _girl.

"Hai! Nice to meet you, Natsu-kun" The way she said those words, closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side a little, cheerful made him feel warm. He found himself nodding back.

"Papa, we're going out." Jude frowned. Before he could retort, she continued, "Don't worry we'll be back before it's late. Tell Caprico to take out the car"

Natsu watched the girl chirp and bounce. To think only he was capable of reverting back to his five year old self, he was foolish. This girl was capable of that.

He was so dazed with the new developments that he found himself following her lead. There was something he still couldn't understand. By the looks of it, he could see how much she was loved by everyone. But why does he… a certain random stranger, uh, okay, maybe not totally random, fit into this picture? The more important question was why?

"Uh, Lucy, you go ahead. I have to talk something to Natsu" Jude said. Lucy obeyed and excused herself. Natsu looked at the old man, who looked like he could tear up any moment.

"I leave her to your care. Bring her back home safe" As if he was going to chew her up. The old man forgot that he was a human and no man eater. Natsu nodded before leaving for the car.

~0~

As he approached the car, he saw her sitting there, silent. Her lips were pressed in a firm line, her eyes dozing off into infinity. Her expression was far from the smile she posed inside.

When he reached for the door, she turned to him and smiled.

His insides twisted. She was confusing… weird, to be exact. She behaved like a completely different person when no one's looking. Is it about appearances? Is it about them worrying? He didn't know anymore.

That is why when the driver asked them where he should head to, he gave the address of someone he knew despite her urging that they should go to park or a beach. Well, Lucy did not know that someone was a medical student. Even if she did, there was no way he was going to let her do as she pleases. Especially with that injured arm of hers….

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing, faving and adding this story to alerts. I think someone had their wish granted. Lucy turned out to be nice, eh? Now, I know Natsu's behaviour might be confusing. I mean while he might admire what's happening in front of him, he'd not fall in love with someone he made a deal with instantly, right? He is still sceptical about the matter.

Special thanks to TheUnicorn (I hope you get what kind of person Lucy is) and bookwurm247 ( I'm glad you look forward to this story. I'm in the mood of some angst too! *Somebody help me!*) for

Who do you think Natsu is taking her to? Who could it be? Any guess?

Also, see those first four lines of the poem- they are continuation of the one in the last chapter- about the butterfly and flower. Who do you think they represent?

Leave a review, ne? Pweeease? *puppy eyes*

* * *

**Important notice**

Beta reader needed for this story. Anyone interested? PM me, please.


	3. Chapter 3 Hide and Seek

_**You guys are absolutely the best! **_**So many reviews and follows , not to forget the faves, for this story, I'm jumping in joy. So, an extra special long chapter for you guys to read! I found a beta reader. However, it would be from the next chapter on that this will be beta read. **

**Note that I edited this chapter on my own FOR THE FIRST TIME! That's a great achievement. Sorry for the long wait. Things happened and well, anyways, the chapter is up, you guys go ahead and read it. Replies are way down once you finish reading the chapter. **

**I do hope you'll be surprised at who the medical student is…**

**Disclaimer:- FT belongs to Mashima sensei. The Highest Debtor belongs to me. Mind it!**

* * *

**I'll give you an idea of the formatting in this chapter: **

The Highest debtor – normal tone

_The Highest Debtor – _Flashback

_The Highest Debtor_ - Conscience speaking

'_The Highest Debtor' – _Thoughts

_**The Highest Debtor –**_ Assume them as whatever you want

The above formatting options should make it easier for you to understand. Happy reading!

* * *

**The Highest Debtor**

**Summary: Natsu took a large amount of money as loan from Heartfilia Finance. When the time of payment drew near, he found himself kidnapped by the President's men. Threatened by the President, Natsu agreed to a deal to date his daughter till she grows tired of him. He assumed her to be stuck-up rich brat and found the chances of falling for her low. However, his opinion of her changes as the time progresses. He finds her mysterious, hiding things so minute from everyone. What is she hiding? Will he ever find out? Will she ever find out what he is hiding?**

* * *

Chapter-3

Hide and Seek

* * *

_Why do you hide _

_Behind those wings?_

_Come forth and seek_

_The happiness within_

_I opened my petals for you_

_Be unsure, uncertain but do be true_

* * *

"What is happening to me?" He messed his pink locks. His eyes were directed at the floor before finding them on a name plate that read 'Gray Fullbuster'.

"_Damn you, Gray. I'm glad I'm graduating. You'd probably rot in these four walls. Ha ha!"_

"_I'm glad too Natsu that I don't have to run into you or see you every lunch. Makes me wanna-" _

"_Eh uhm" they heard a cough- even signal that they should stop their fight if they ever valued their lives. Pressurised by a glare, they pulled each other closer, hugging sideways and muttered, "Aww… how I'll miss you, good friend! Hope to see you soon" _

"_That's better. That's a proper farewell now" They gulped under that red haired demon's smile. Like they'd ever step into each others' life ever again…_

But they did. That was why Natsu was standing in front of the medical student's apartment. He didn't know why he was the first one he remembered about this. He could've asked, Wendy, his cousin, who was also a wanna-be doctor, two years younger than Gray and him. No, he had to come all the way here (To go to Wendy would've been a longer trip) and get the blonde's elbow inspected by him.

He wouldn't get why he bothered with her pain or injury. In the end it was all for a stupid deal because he needed money badly. If he had left her in pain, she might have called off the deal. He wasn't the right person for her anyways. He was a poor man, maybe insensitive while she was rich and ki-

'_Stop right there. Remember the deal' _He reminded himself like he had ever forgotten it. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and went back to his previous trail of thoughts as to why he brought her here. His inner voice bugged him with question he was not sure how to answer.

'Why? '

'_Because I couldn't leave her in that condition.'_

'Why can't you? Can't you act cold and distant?'

'_How can I do that? I'm no insensitive jerk!'_

'But didn't you admit the same to yourself a minute ago? '

'_That was different! I was… I..'_

'Don't tell me you're falling for her already. If so, you won't get your money.'

'_Tch. I'm not falling for her. Besides….'_

"_**Hurry up. He's bleeding. He can die! Hurry up, damn it!" **_

A voice jolted out of his reverie. His head turned to the door which was now open, revealing the blonde. A tight bandage was present around her elbow. He found his eyebrows relaxing when he saw her smile. It didn't stay for long for the reason to stress them came free with a raven haired man, popping from behind her.

He took off his coat, handed her a cover and a paper. Natsu guessed it to be the prescription and medicine. He smiled at her and asked her to go and sit in the car. He backed his statement by adding that he didn't trust her company of the kind to be careful with her elbow. The comment made the pink head sulk, glare setting the stage for a fight with the medic.

She looked at Gray and then at Natsu who nodded in approval. Talk about the confidence he had in himself! He would've grabbed her hand and dragged her along if that guy didn't irritate him.

When he noticed she was out of ear-shot, he broke the silence.

"I'm glad it is over now"

"I'm glad too that you can get out of my house"

"Hey, I never stepped in it in the first place! Besides, you didn't do anything with the girl right? She seemed a little scared"

A smile played on Gray's lips on the twisted way of how Natsu asked how she was. Playing along with his old rival, he replied "Apart from bandaging her elbow and prescribing her medicines and rest as a part of it, I didn't do anything"

"Ja!" Natsu waved and was about to leave. "Will you still not spill it?"

"Spill what? Tabasco?" Gray said, waiting for a reply.

"Whatever you wanted me to hear but not Heartfilia-san, ice freak" There he goes again. It was useless trying to make proper conversations with Gray.

"My my, here I thought your brain's all rusted with your debts"

"You ice-"

"Lucy-san…" Natsu stopped whatever he was thinking at the mention of her name and a change in Gray's tone, "Take care of her. Call me if there is any problem, _immediately_."

Gray paused, unsure of what to say next. He opened his mouth and closed it before the words made it out. So most of what he wanted to say was conceded.

"You won't understand the technical details, no use telling you. Her elbow took a bad damage. She is a strong girl for being able to handle such pain."

Gray admired her strength. Natsu was getting irate. What happened to Gray? Did he get smitten by the beauty too much? He could have her if he wanted. It's not like he was interested in her. He was positive he was not.

"Don't get too close to her", Gray finished, closing the door on his face.

~0~

'_Don't get too close to her' _

Gray's words played themselves over and over in his mind. If it were a CD, it would've been all scratched up by now. He couldn't understand the meaning behind his words. Did he mean 'Take care of her'? Or 'I've fallen for her. Stay away you creep'? Or was it something else?

While Natsu tried to decipher the confusion behind that medic's words, Lucy suffered in her own confusion.

'_**That's not the right way'**_

'_I know but…' _

'_**Don't…'**_

'_I don't want to either… But it's late… He fell for it'_

'_He's innocent. You shouldn't be…. You know he can fall for you. That's the greatest risk in this deal' _Her conscience chipped in.

'_**It's hard not to fall in love with you, Lucy'**_

'_But still… I can't get him to hate me, now can I? Can I?' _Her eyes glowed, sorrow evident. One step and she can turn the situation upside down. A few minutes of acting and she can pull off something she'd never want to do. She can even save a life. Was her happiness important? Or was Natsu-kun important?

The question wasn't difficult to answer for she could already make a choice.

"Ne, Natsu-kun?" she said in a voice so low that it mixed with the car's music. She asked her driver to stop the car out of blue which he did, bringing the car and Natsu's thoughts to a halt. He looked around here and there, wondering if something happened. Finding nothing special, he glanced at her with a question mark on his face.

"Natsu-kun.." He heard her voice carefully. Something's fishy here. Something just changed. He just wasn't sure what.

"_**Don't… Don't do this…." **_

"Natsu-kun!" she raised her voice, surprising him. He never knew the blonde was capable of doing that- raising her voice that is.

"Take me to the beach" she said, more like an order. "I want to eat an ice cream"

He wouldn't have minded with that. It was such a simple wish that he can comply with. However, the change of tone- he couldn't shrug it away. He had never heard her ordering anyone around. Despite having known her only for a few hours, he could tell that from how the people around her reacted. Why is she doing this then?

He stole a glance at her who was gazing outside the window. He wanted to test her, if there was any truth in her intent. He prolonged the conversation, hoping she'd give away the act she was putting up.

"You don't have to go to the beach, Heartfilia-san. There is a shop right here" he pointed out the window to a shop on the road.

"No, I want to go to the beach and eat the ice cream," she whined like a brat.

"How is it different from the one here?" he asked.

"Trust me it is," she replied. "Don't tell me you can't…"

A challenge is it? Backing down? That can never happen, right?

~0~

He wondered what has gotten into the Heartfilia. She was acting so high and bossy. First she made him get her to beach. Then, she took an hour creating a trouble choosing the ice cream. She made him carry her on a piggy ride. Doesn't she realise she wasn't a kid anymore?

He frowned. He didn't like one bit of what was happening. It felt like he was looking after a kid. A kid baby-sitting a kid (yeah, he agrees he acts like a kid at times)- how odd does that sound? What else could he do? Talk back to her, treat her bad, torture her if possible.

To any of the above listed things though, she should be present. Now that it clicked his mind, he realised the blonde to be missing. His onyx eyes searched through the crowd- was it crowded from the start? How did he not notice? The pressure of the orders might have gotten to him.

"Heart-" he was about to shout out her name but stopped when he saw her helping a blind lady crossing the road. She chuckled and laughed as the old lady mumbled something. Does she realise she may need some help with that arm of hers? Gray did warn him to be careful. He might have realised the nature of the girl- kind and not wanting to be a burden to anyone. He must have spouted that non-sense because of that.

Done with the helping, she glanced around not noticing those onyx pairs on her. She saw a man painted in gold, standing in the sun, trying to earn a livelihood. She slipped a few Jewels into his hat that was laid down.

"Ah, Natsu-kun" she recognised her company and returned to his side.

"Why did you slip only a few jewels in his hat? You could've given him a little more. You have a lot pent up anyways," he asked, curious of her answer.

"That's indeed true. But he's working hard, standing in the sun. I know it is tough but doing that, giving a lot more jewels I mean, will only be my pity for him and not a result of his effort. I wonder how he'd feel but if it were me, I'd…."

This was the girl he thought he'd talk back to or treat bad or torture to free him from the deal.

She spaced out before changing the topic. She nagged him about trying to be statue right in middle of the beach. "That way maybe you could repay the debt you own"

That dialogue rubbed him the wrong way. He retorted back, tired of being bossed around.

"For once, I thought you were different. Even for you, it comes down to money, huh?"

The tone he used was not friendly. Neither did he intend for it to be. He knew she would be offended but hey, she was the one to start it in the first place.

"My my, you're speaking as if you understand me," she replied, a sinister smile on her face that didn't quite sit right. "Money is everything ne?"

"Then you wouldn't have hired me to play your boyfriend?" This hurt her, worser than she thought. She turned her back to him, muttering words that he couldn't understand.

"Don't talk to me that way!" A low shout from her came, not wanting to catch the attention of the people around. "If it wasn't for money, then why did you even accept the deal?"

She didn't find the words to express what she was feeling now. She was hurt to hear those word from him- the one whom she thought she'd love. She knew better. She had hurt him too, more than she was supposed to. She will continue to hurt him if the deal was to go on any longer than this. It was better this way. If it's in the start, she might get over him quick as she didn't fall for him yet. She thought she didn't fall for him. If only it were easy, she would've had a lot of boyfriends and wouldn't have had to pay someone to act like one.

So she used the camouflage of being snotty at heart and only kind on the surface. She'll get rid of him. She'll say those magical words which will remove all troubles from his life. She'll say 'It's over'. She'd add he was not worth it, only to preserve his impression of her – the rich and snobbish kind. She'd do that all with a frown and unkind remarks. That was the only way of hiding what she was feeling now.

It was fake. No one had to tell him that. He knew it. He just knew what she was hiding. Why she was doing that he didn't understand. She couldn't fool him. She couldn't deceive anyone's eyes even if it were the first time they met her. And he met her a long time….

Forget it! It was no time to reminisce. She just couldn't act. She was aware of the fact, that was all. That was why even a brown haired girl who was a stranger to him stopped to ask her if she was okay.

He saw it then- the genuine smile on her face, the sigh that escaped her mouth, the serenity that claimed her face once she heard what the girl had to say, her eyes that sparkled with kindness when she talked to the girl whose name he learned to be Lyra. Her father seemed to be in a fix with being injured in an accident. Lyra was thanking her again and again, bowing her head to the woman whom he had been keeping company for the past few hours.

That girl's smile cheered the blonde up despite the trouble she was in. No one knew. No one saw. She was playing hide and seek again- hiding her pain that coursed through her elbow, depicted by the almost invisible twitching of her lips. Every time it shot, her smile would only grow wider. Why was he the only one who could see? Why was he the only one who could feel? The blonde wasn't complaining. Then why was he the only one bothered by it?

The brunette left, not before thanking her again. She turned her back to him with the conversation over. She wanted him to get angry with her, say something mean and not agree on whatever she's deciding for the both of them. He's been quite obedient for all those petty things she commanded him to do. She didn't like the way things were going, opposite of her agenda for the day. Why did she have to agree to what her dad had to say? Why did she not do as she planned? Why did she accept to love any guy he'd bring for her? Why did she want to love? She was already so pampered and loved by all. Was it not sufficient? Love could've as well remained a foreign feeling to her.

She was not so strong. She didn't know when she'll break up. She had the car ready via an SMS to the driver. She'll conclude the deal for the better and run into her car where no one would notice her. Even though it was not real, a break up would still hurt, right?

He approached her, hesitant of what he would say or do. He watched her stiffen- she was aware of his presence. Silence took them before it was broken.

"_**Don't do this to him." **_

"What's the matter? Changed your mind" she said in that foreign tone that was tearing her apart. _He should hate me. He must hate me. I know he will. No one will ever lo- No, I don't want that to happen. He must hate me. _She chanted in her mind.

"_**It's wrong. You know it too, right?" **_

"Heartfilia-san, why are you acting like this?"

"Hah! I'm always this way," she said, chuckling at her own acting skills. She could feel it coming- he would be fed up and leave her. That's what happens in the stories right? Who would like a brat?

"No, you're wrong. You're not… I know…" '_you a long time before than this for me to believe' _Some words were said, some were hidden.

"_Lucy! What happened? You're- We need to get you inside, right away!" he heard a voice, broader than the one he had been hearing for the past thirty minutes. _

"_Hang-g-g, in-n there, mister" he heard it yet again. _

"_Lucy, are you even listening? Where's Yukino?" he sounded frustrated. _

"_Sting-sama, you called for me? Ah, Lucy-sam-"_

"_Yukino, get him to the emergency ward. I'm fine. He's bleeding," _

"_But you're bleeding too," he heard the other woman speak._

"_I'm fine. Don't worry, Please… Sting… Save him," The voice broke up , followed by a thud._

"_Lucy!" he heard the man shout. "Yukino, arrange for an emergency room. And… and take this man in and start the treatment. I'll ask Minerva-san to treat him. I'll go with Lucy!" _

"_Hai!" _

"I don't know how you are but you're not the way you treat me. I know it's hurting you deep"

It made sense now. Why he was trying to help her despite his urge to get away from her, why he could see her pain, why she was acting that way- adding all the pointers together, he understood. She was acting like he was for this thing to get over… quicker at that.

_Such a good person_…. Yet she cannot be his friend…

"Natsu-kun…" he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. A determined look met her vulnerable form. His hand could feel the trembles her body passed on.

"It's not. I'm fine. Let go of me" She half-yelled. Her wall was crumbling before she knew it. She tried running away but he grabbed her free hand, robbing her of the chance.

"I can relate. Even I tried to act like someone I am not"

"No, you were good. We weren't supposed to be friends anyw-"

"I can understand. It's hard,"

"No you don't. You don't!"

"_**Such a kind person as you… it's difficult to imagine you to be hated… Please, have mercy on him" **_

"I don't need to, then. But you don't have to also"

"Natsu-kun… Natsu-kun…"

"Don't act someone you're not. Even I can't do it… it's hard" he said, "We'd rather be ourselves and be loved or hated for it. So you don't have to act anymore… You're bad at it anyway"

She looked up at him, her eyes hurting her to stay open. _So he understands… How good of him…_

He wiped the tear that Lucy herself was unaware of. All she knew was the warmth of his chest she felt when she hid her face in it. She was glad love was never a foreign feeling for her.

* * *

**A/n: **That is it for now. Do remember how this ended. It is very important… A hint is in this chapter on what the next chapter will be.

You guys might think it's slow and all. But trust me, it's better this way. No one would fall in love with anyone right away, especially because they signed a deal to act. They have their own confusion, doubts and troubles. Natsu and Lucy are still are in that phase. I'm trying to build up their relation you see (it being the first time I'm consciously doing it. Yes, I'm awake. Going to bed now) So, this just might be a little slow paced story. :D

And ya, you got that right, Gray was the medical student, not Wendy like many of you thought. Why? You'll find out sooner or later. Wendy too, is his cousin. I like her last name, Marvell that is. I like how it sounds. So, I prefer to keep her as a cousin rather than a sister in most stories because _she'll have her name guys!_ Here are replies and special thanks to everyone who supported me and motivated me to write this chapter:-

**mooney-96** : It's going.. going… although at a snail's pace, maybe?

**H. ** : I was really worried that the intro was not catchy because a lot of people didn't review. I'm glad to know it was catchy. I don't know what 'Velvet Kiss' is so I'll look up and let you know. If you think there is any similarity, let me know. I might as well credit it but that would again be a coincidence.

**TheUnicorn**: I'm glad you understand Lucy's personality. 'Amazing'? Why, thank you. *blushes in the corner*

**TheCaptainOfShips**: Sorry to disappoint you there, although she still is a medical student.

**N.B.I.C**: Sorry for the delay but here it was anyways.

**Disney lovers 101**: Glad you love this! I'll send you the copy of next chapter when I'm done. It would be nice working with you. (She volunteered to be my beta reader for this story btw)

**Igohi13:** You did have to wait but I hope this chapter was worth it! XD Happy you like the twist!

**bookwurm247**: Well, let's see what Lucy is upto in further chapters. Thanks for the review. It was quite a motivation.

**JackFrosty**: OMG! Thank you so much for loving it!

**Mechanical-Rose-sama**: I'm so glad you love this story. Sorry though I had already chosen my beta reader. I'd consider you the first when I'm choosing one the next time. ^_^

Now that you're through this part, why don't you leave a review? Pretty please, with a new chapter on the top! (I have to survive an exam next week, so cheer me up by reviewing, will you?)


End file.
